


Kiseki - "Miracle"

by claudius



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Android sons... hella yeah, Angst, a lil bit of creashion if u squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudius/pseuds/claudius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was still an amazement that he’d perfected two androids, two walking and talking androids that he’d made just for him and his beloved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NO BUT REALLY ANDROID LAKE AND SHION = LOVE

It was still an amazement that he’d perfected two androids, two walking and talking androids that he’d made just for him and his beloved. When the unfortunate news had came that Cecily was unable to bear children, he’d begun to work day and night to create the son they’d always dreamed of.

The second android— Shion, was not intentionally planned, but in the midst of his working; Cecily had noted it’d be nice for their first “son” to have a younger brother. Given the fact they’d both be the same in terms of creation, they’d both get along with one another more easily. Of course, Rchimedes beamed at the idea of having two “sons” instead of just one— it’d also give him an excuse to make another android.

When he presented their new children to Cecily, she was overjoyed. She knew what consequences came with having android sons, one would be they wouldn’t be as emotion filled as human children would be, and two would be they’d be more clingy. She obviously had accepted this terms, or the two androids with indifferent expressions wouldn’t have been enveloped into her arms at this very moment.

Lake- their first android son, had been updated with more data; earning him access to an “emotion” file. Days passed and the boy had soon started becoming more and more human as the days passed by- which made the two parents elated. Shion, however, was incompatible with the programs Rchimedes had used to update Lake. So sadly, he was yet to be updated with more data and getting his own access to the file.

But of course, miracles always come with ends sooner or later.

Where did they go? That lady he and Lake both came to call ‘Mama’? ..Where did  _Lake_  go too? Did they.. Did they leave? Thinking about these things made Shion’s head heat up and he needed to sit down. He had also noticed that when Mama and Lake had disappeared— Papa had started acting differently, locking himself up away in his workroom, instead of spending time outside with him and Crea.

Crea was his best friend, his  _only_  friend. It seemed like the brunet was the only one outside of his family that understood him— and he  _knew_  he was an android, too! Yet the boy still stood by him.

"Why do you stick around me." Shion found himself asking one morning, as he looked over at the boy from across the table. While Crea, as a human, needed food daily to keep away from starvation, Shion obviously didn’t need such things, only needing 10 hours to recharge and he’d be fine.

The brunet tilted his head at the question, as he swallowed down his food. It hadn’t been the first time that Shion asked this question- as it actually was one asked quite often. “Why?” He started, “for starters, you’re real cool. Bein’ an android and all- and I gotcha for a best friend!” While he spoke, the boy hopped out of his chair and over to the raven haired, throwing an arm around his shoulder as a grin spread across his face.

"We’ll be friends forever, ya hear? I promise! Cross my heart and all that!"

While the android was incapable of feeling emotions, there was something in his chest that made his entire body heat up, which caught Crea’s attention as he raised an eyebrow.

"Eh? Shii-tan, are ya okay? You’re gettin’ kinda hot!"

"I’m okay, Crea. Thank you."

"Ehehe.. That’s what friends are for."


	2. Wooden swords & Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite being what he was ( just a body, a system, and wires. ), Shion somehow found himself getting into trouble quite often.

Despite being what he was ( just a body, a system, and wires. ), Shion somehow found himself getting into trouble quite often, and with the fact that Rchimedes had started keeping himself locked up in his workroom, it was up to Crea to keep the android safe; as there were many things that could endanger the boy's life, and he knew that if Uncle lost another son.. Ah, no no, don't think depressing things. 

The cool summer days were the brunet's favourite type of days, and of course he was most active on those days. He usually dragged Shion out so that the two of them could go on an adventure around town and through the forest-- but for some reason, the raven haired android was nowhere to be found. Crea gave himself reassuring words, hoping that Shion was just recharging somewhere at home, or maybe Uncle was giving him a check up? No.. Rchimedes had stopped updating Shion ever since Auntie and Lake disappeared, was it because he was discouraged? He really hoped that Rchimedes still considered the android his son.. ah! There he goes again, thinking negatively.

The brunet had searched all around the house and unfortunately the raven haired was nowhere to be found. Worry filled his being as he could feel his stomach feel weird and his chest tighten up. It wasn't like Shion to wander off-- literally, the android only really spent his days inside or outside, but he'd never go far away from the house. So.. where was he? ' _Calm down Crea, he's probably just.. somewhere.. it'll be fine.'_ His mind attempted to relax him, keep him from being overcome with worry. Shoes kicked up clouds of dirt as he ran through the forest, while Shion would never go out to the forest by himself ( despite it being one of his favourite places next to home. ), it was possible that.. someone led him there. Ohhh that worried him enough to make his throat tighten up, the thought of someone stealing away his best friend and his Uncle's son-- his  _only_ son now that Lake had disappeared. 

Crea searched every part of the forest he could remember that they've been to, and saw no trace of the enigma. He could feel his eyes stinging as his breathing became irregular, the guilt of losing his best friend.. and having to go to Rchimedes with news that his son was gone-- no, no no no  _please_ don't let it come to that.. 

"Shii-tan!" He called out, albeit his voice was a bit hoarse. "Shii-tan, where are you?! If you're playing a game it ain't funny!" 

Clear blue optics scanned the area, as he panted heavily. What was he going to do? Was.. was Shion really gone? At this point, the brunet couldn't stop the negative thoughts from clouding his mind, as he fell to his knees and desperately tried to calm his thumping heart. Sure, he's gotten lost before, but this is  _Shion,_ the android who's yet to find his own emotions.. 

His mind raced with thoughts-- each of them becoming more and more negative than the first, ones of him finding Shion.. but not in the way he wanted. Thoughts of having to go tell Uncle about Shion being gone, and the older man's somber mood just.. breaking along with his very own heart.  _No_ , no no no no no no-  _please_ don't let it come to that. Shion is  _okay_ , he's just.. he's just... he's.. 

"Crea?" 

Eyes widened at the familiar, monotone voice, as the brunet looked up to see the android standing in front of him. "Shii..tan..?" 

The raven haired held out a poorly made wooden sword to the other, which at first he responded with a confused expression, until he remembered.. 

_"Shii-tan! I can't believe you broke my sword!"_

_"I'm.. sorry."_

_An exasperated groan escaped the brunet's lips, as he smacked his forehead. On the ground lay two pieces of the what was once a full wooden sword- belonging to him of course. He knew Shion didn't mean to break it; but he was...  Agh! He can't even find a word to describe how he felt at this moment, his hand soon slipped from his face and there stood the enigma that was the cause of it's destruction, pale, emotionless red hues staring down at the broken toy._

_"I'm really sorry, Crea.."_

_"Yeah, yeah! I heard you the first time!" He huffed. "You're gonna make me a new one, ya hear me?"_

_"..Okay."_

"Shii-tan.. You.." 

"I'm sorry for breaking your first sword, I made you.. a new one.." Shion murmured, as he looked at the brunet. "I couldn't seem to find the same wood you used, though, so I had to go around the forest for--" 

His sentence was cut off, as the older boy had enveloped the shorted into a tight embrace, the wooden toy falling and landing on the ground with a soft thump. Red optics widened a bit as he felt the brunet press his face against his shoulder- was.. was Crea shaking? "Crea? Are you okay? Are you sick?" The enigma spewed out questions, as his arms went underneath the other's and gripped the back of his black jacket, innocent red hues blinking in what must've been confusion ( but of course the android didn't know what to call it. ). 

"Shii-tan.. I've been looking for you- I-I'm so happy you're safe." The brunet mumbled as he held the younger boy tighter and closer, it took every fiber of his being not to start crying on the android's shoulder, as he knew it'd confuse the raven haired even more than he already was. While Shion did not have emotions, he knew what they were ( somewhat. ), and he knew Crea was happy.. but also..  sad? 

"Crea-- I-I'm sorry. I made you sad." Shion pressed his face against the taller boy's chest, his grip on the other's clothing tightening just a bit as he felt his chest do something weird. "Please don't be sad, I don't like when Crea is sad." 

"Ah- you dolt, I ain't sad.." The brunet couldn't help but laugh a little. "I'm happy, don't worry." 

The two boys said nothing afterwards, just keeping each other wrapped up in the other's arms. But knowing Shion, he could never stand the silence for long. Lifting his head up from his best friend's chest, he glanced at the mess of brown hair that rested on his shoulder. 

"..Crea?" 

"Yeah--"

".." Tilting his head a bit, the android rested his head atop the other's. "Thank you. For being my friend." 

It took a while for Crea to reply, as his grip tightened a bit.

"You're welcome, Shii-tan." 

"...Crea, are your eyes leaking again? Like that time you got scratched by the cat?"

"S-shut up, Shii-tan!" 

 

 


	3. It all went to Hell ( whatever that is. )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why wasn't Crea moving? 
> 
> ( warning: mentions of character death and blood, Senyuu spoilers as well if you haven't gotten to this part. Proceed with caution. )

Many years had passed, and Shion was becoming more and more "human" by the hour. While he still was indifferent and showed little to no emotion, he was capable of doing things he couldn't do a year or two ago. When this had also happened, Rchimedes had started showing his face more often. Though of course, Shion had little memory of his father, given the fact that since.. hm. He couldn't remember much from what happened- luckily Crea was there to jog his memory and so he slowly remembered who his father was exactly ( and a good thing too, if he'd forgotten.. ). 

Though.. Rchimedes was different. He was still the happy go lucky fool from once before, yet in his eyes.. Held some kind of emotion even Crea could not describe. Oh well.. Hopefully he was still trying to get over Cecily and Lake's "deaths", yes, that was probably it. Shion was clueless as ever, when he would wander into his father's workroom and see him sitting there and staring at nothing- noting that the lights were almost always off whenever he entered, as well.. Rchimedes would always end up noticing him and sending him out of the room, Shion would always leave- he didn't want to make Papa feel any worse than he looked... 

It was more than obvious that the man was still distraught over losing the woman he loved, and the son that could feel, Shion was good, he loved him; really! ..Was it selfish of him to want Lake back, despite having a son there, right now? He's.. barely put  _any_ attention on Shion, and it's been Crea that's been teaching him, helping him feel and think, Crea seemed more like a father to Shion despite there only being a small age difference ( technically Shion is older, but that's only in creation terms. ). The man wasn't sure how to feel, as he thought back to all those years he'd wasted on moping- instead of being a father to his only son.. His  _only_ family.. 

..No. 

    No. 

       He  _isn't_ family. 

          He's just a bunch of wires, and coding. He's silicone and data all pushed into a body. 

            He can't  _feel_ , he needs help putting his damn clothes on-- 

                                        He isn't even  **human**. 

                                             But.. but he can't bring himself to hate Shion. He might not be his own flesh and blood, but he's still.. his son.. Shion is all he has. 

...Then there's Crea. 

Crea was the one who took care of Shion ever since Cecily and Lake "died", the one who helped him all these years. It was all  **Crea**  ( .. Didn't he once hear Shion call him, "Dad"? ). This all gives him a headache, he can't stand it, he  **hates** it. Get out. Get out get out get out get out get  _out_. Crea wasn't his father, he wasn't  _anything!_ Did Crea waste his time creating the perfect son? No! It was him! He did it! Why is Crea getting the praise ( the indifferent, yet still well deserved praise )? That's.. that's not fair! 

     **Not fair at all.**  

Rchimedes feels little to no remorse as he sends the two out to the forest, to find materials for a project. Shion is indifferent, like always. Crea is excited- always interested in whatever Uncle is creating. The boys give a small reaction to the area they're in, as they search for the last item. Crea's gift is held tightly in Shion's hands as he follows after the brunet, claret optics looking around the forest, taking in the scenery and listening to the distant cries from wild animals. When Crea calls out to him, he turns around- only to see a gruesome scene in front of him. 

What is this substance on his clothes? Why is it coming out of Crea? Wh.. when did Papa get here? 

The enigma stares down at his best friend's body, he's... he's not moving? Why is that? Getting down on his knees, he begins to shake the brunet, only getting no response. "Crea.. Crea get up..." The android murmurs, as he continues, only getting more of that weird red substance on his hands, as the puddle of it grows and stains the black jacket that Crea wears. "..Crea.. this isn't funny.. Why won't you get up?" Claret optics look up at the raven haired, as he's as silent as the boy on the ground, eyes travel down to the weapon in his hand, it's.. covered in that red stuff, too. 

"P..Papa..? Why isn't Crea waking up?" He soon asks, as he slowly pulls the brunet's body ( why is he so cold.. ) into his arms. "Look at him.. Why is he like this? I wanna talk to him.. Please fix him, Papa!" 

But Rchimedes never replies, only staring down at the two boys, as his grip on the sharp weapon in his hand tightens. 

     And that's when Shion feels it. 

The tightening in his chest, the lump in his throat- what is this? It doesn't feel like anything he's felt before, it's not the warm feeling he gets when he's around Crea, no, it's  _far_ from that. It's something else, something that makes him feel sick, makes his eyes sting and he'd rub them if it weren't for the fact he was holding the brunet's body tight in his arms. "Papa.. please.. please fix Crea.. I-I think he's sick.. What is all of this stuff coming out of him..? Papa...? Why won't you.. answer me..?" His voice becomes quieter, as he feels something filling up in his eyes, and it  _scares_ him. His vision is clouded with them, and soon feels something running down his face- what is this? What is going on..? 

"W..what's going on? Papa- am I breaking? 

    Papa.. Papa please help.. I don't know what's going on--! I'm.. I..

     Papa.. I'm think I'm.. I'm _scared_..." 

The man says nothing, nothing at all. As he watches something he'd never expect to happen- 

    His son is  _feeling_. 

He watches as Shion pulls Crea's corpse closer to him, as those things-  _tears_ stream down his face, as he talks to Crea with an indifferent tone, asking him to wake up, to open his eyes. But the brunet never does that, and soon enough- Shion  _begs_ , he doesn't know why, but he is, and despite the red stuff covering his best friend's body, he presses his face against the other's shirt, it's stained with red but he doesn't care, he just wants Crea to wake up.. Wake up- why isn't he waking up? 

                       _Why?_


	4. He was an odd man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Hero is confused by his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting around to updating this..! Sorry for such a long wait, I might not update this fic frequently but I hope this chapter tides you all over for now!

The Hero- Hero #45 to be exact. His name was.. well it's not important right now. But he's there. And he's part of the story, but we'll get to names later. The Hero was a loud boy, a bit energetic, and a act first think later type of person. Like all Heroes, he was assigned a partner- a soldier. It didn't feel like an assigned partner, as you could just easily find one that you liked and asked them to partner up, but that's what the King called it. 

Hero boy met his partner just a few hours after getting a pin with his number on it, signifying who he was. His partner was.. a bit odd. The way the older man stood, and the way his eyes looked so.. distant, so lost. 

So  _empty_. 

Hero didn't think much of it. His partner was good, though sarcastic, he was good. The two of them went on their way, given the mission of finding the Demon Lord. Most of the time, Hero boy would do all the talking, his partner didn't say much, often staring at the scenery or even straying away when things got boring. The Hero was a bit annoyed at that.. was he an airhead? Who in their right mind would sign up for a job as a soldier if they couldn't even stand still? It was confusing, the Hero would think. 

* * *

The soldier was not an airhead. 

Though he didn't know that Hero thought him to be one. 

The soldier... was something. Odd, yes. But for a reason. Not even he knew what he was, there was not a word he could think of to exactly describe himself. But the soldier didn't bother with it much, he found it unnecessary. Most nights, he would occupy himself with a stick and draw lines in the dirt, while the Hero slept the night away. The sound of the fire crackling was all the soldier heard, save for the nearby animals. When the Hero would wake up, he asked him if he got any sleep, and he would shake his head. 

It was worrying to the Hero. 

He considered- several times- to go back to the kingdom and ask for a different partner, but he never did. Something about this man, with empty, lost red eyes... It made him feel bad whenever the thought crossed his mind. He just couldn't do it. Something inside him told him not to, be it the twisting of his gut, or the headache that'd come on whenever he wracked his brain for an answer. While the Hero was filled with worry, concern, irritation, but mostly the former, the soldier only continued to do what he did normally. 

There would be times where the soldier would pass out at random. 

It made the Hero think he was narcoleptic, as he dragged the soldier out of the sun and somewhere shady. This worried the Hero, yet he still couldn't find it in himself to take him back to the kingdom. It was foolish to continue traveling with a supposedly narcoleptic airhead, but he didn't want to leave him. 

Something inside him told him he would regret it. 

When the Hero and soldier came across the third Demon Lord- and the Hero was unfortunately dragged away to jail- she looked at the soldier curiously. He only looked back, with those lost red eyes that the Hero hated so much. She blinked, almost looking like she realised something, before breaking eye contact and looking away. This confused the soldier, and he opened his mouth to ask, but was cut off.

"Grandfather wouldn't want you to be out in the sun all the time." the small Demon Lord said softly, a sleeve covering her mouth lightly.

He only tilted his head.

"Do you know where I can find Crea?"

She flinched at that question, sadly shaking her head after a few minutes. The soldier stared, before looking back to the barren land they stood in. Feeling something inside him, it wasn't a good feeling, it was a bad one, but he couldn't exactly figure that out. The pink haired demon had already gone to retrieve the Hero from jail, and left the soldier standing there, with a pain in his chest. 

But even then it didn't feel like a  _human_ type of pain. 


End file.
